Rain
A young brunette girl tossed and turned violently in her sleep. Finally, awaking from her nightmare, she rolled over and checked the time. "God dang it.." she muttered after reading the three bright red numbers on her digital clock. Only six nineteen? She usually woke up at around 11:00 or 12:30 on most days. She didn't even want to get up this early. No matter how much she snuggled, tossed, and turned into the blankets, (Basically turning herself into a cocoon,) she couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She looked up at her window. It was raining. How wonderful. She groaned, and laid on her back. The room was silent, for quite some while. All you could hear were the little drip drops of rain, hitting the window, roof, and ground. "Maybe, if I try to fall asleep with the sounds of the rain..." ''She thought to herself. She got as comfortable as she could get, and laid there for 5 minutes or so and listened to the rain. ''"Maybe, if I just wait a little longer, I'll--" "No, it isn't going to work..." she responded to herself. She got up, and put on a orange hoodie she had gotten around Christmas back in 2012, (which was a size or two too big, so she could grow into it,) walked over to her computer desk and sat on her knees in her chair, and moved the curtains out of the way, resting her head against the window pane. It was cold next to the window, being Winter and all, but she tried to ignore it. She stared down at the raindrops, falling from the sky, some hitting the ground, some her window. A small, emotionless smile appeared on her face. She didn't know why she was smiling. She didn't feel happy. She felt worthless and weak. She knew what happened most everyday. It always starts out perfect, but it always fades away as the day goes on. She felt like as time goes on, she's going to fade further and further, until she completely disappears and slips from reality. Soon, all her emotions, power, and life will be gone. When somebody gets hurt, she'll laugh. When somebody is sad, she wouldn't care. She would possibly take up cutting. Yeah. It's only a matter of time before she slips away. She gazed out the window, spacing out. Every morning, she would put on her Happy Mask, knowing the day will just turn out terrible, like usual. She's left it on for so long now, it has completely sunk into her. All everybody sees is a sweet, young girl. But past that happy exterior lays the crying young girl she truly is, calling out for help. She sat there, silently. Just listening to the rain. She yawned. She got up, and started walking to her bed. But something stopped her. On the window, there was a group of raindrops that were closer together than most. They very poorly spelled out her name. LMX The smallest, tiniest smile appeared on her face, as she closed the curtains, took off her hoodie, and laid on her bed, getting snuggled into the blankets. She was asleep within a few minutes. Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Stories Category:Real life Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Stories Category:Real life